hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2079 Atlantic hurricane season (Cheryl)
The 2079 Atlantic hurricane season was a well above-average hurricane season. The season was one of the most active in history, with 25 depressions, 23 becoming storms, 15 hurricanes and 9 major hurricanes. This is a work in progress. Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2079 till:31/12/2079 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2079 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/05/2079 till:11/05/2079 color:TS text:"Angelique (TS)" from:03/06/2079 till:09/06/2079 color:TS text:"Bennett (TS)" from:18/06/2079 till:24/06/2079 color:C1 text:"Charlotte (C1)" from:21/06/2079 till:07/07/2079 color:C4 text:"Damien (C4)" from:29/06/2079 till:07/07/2079 color:C3 text:"Esmeralda (C3)" from:10/07/2079 till:14/07/2079 color:TS text:"Franco (TS)" from:16/07/2079 till:29/07/2079 color:C4 text:"Ginny (C4)" from:19/07/2079 till:22/07/2079 color:TS text:"Horace (TS)" Barset:break from:25/07/2079 till:02/08/2079 color:C1 text:"Izzy (C1)" from:27/07/2079 till:07/08/2079 color:C5 text:"Jeremiah (C5)" from:01/08/2079 till:13/08/2079 color:C3 text:"Kathleen (C3)" from:18/08/2079 till:27/08/2079 color:C4 text:"Lance (C4)" from:23/08/2079 till:03/09/2079 color:C1 text:"Marion (C1)" from:24/08/2079 till:25/08/2079 color:TD text:"Fourteen (TD)" from:14/09/2079 till:21/09/2079 color:C2 text:"Nathan (C2)" from:20/09/2079 till:08/10/2079 color:C2 text:"Odessa (C2)" Barset:break from:23/09/2079 till:26/09/2079 color:TS text:"Pavel (TS)" from:25/09/2079 till:01/10/2079 color:C2 text:"Quinta (C2)" from:28/09/2079 till:13/10/2079 color:C5 text:"Reuben (C5)" from:05/10/2079 till:06/10/2079 color:TD text:"Twenty (TD)" from:07/10/2079 till:10/10/2079 color:TS text:"Siobhan (TS)" from:13/10/2079 till:25/10/2079 color:C5 text:"Troy (C5)" from:20/10/2079 till:07/11/2079 color:C5 text:"Uma (C5)" from:10/11/2079 till:15/11/2079 color:TS text:"Vito (TS)" Barset:break from:21/12/2079 till:27/12/2079 color:TS text:"Willow (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2079 till:31/05/2079 text:May from:01/06/2079 till:30/06/2079 text:June from:01/07/2079 till:31/07/2079 text:July from:01/08/2079 till:31/08/2079 text:August from:01/09/2079 till:30/09/2079 text:September from:01/10/2079 till:31/10/2079 text:October from:01/11/2079 till:30/11/2079 text:November from:01/12/2079 till:31/12/2079 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Angelique Tropical Storm Bennett Hurricane Charlotte Hurricane Damien Hurricane Esmeralda Tropical Storm Franco Hurricane Ginny Tropical Storm Horace Hurricane Izzy Hurricane Jeremiah Hurricane Kathleen Hurricane Lance Hurricane Marion Tropical Depression Fourteen Hurricane Nathan Hurricane Odessa Tropical Storm Pavel Hurricane Quinta Hurricane Reuben Tropical Depression Twenty Tropical Storm Siobhan Hurricane Troy Hurricane Uma Tropical Storm Vito Tropical Storm Willow Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2079. This is the first new list to be used after the former rotating lists retirement in 2079. These lists now include the letters Q,U,X,Y and Z, which were not used before 2079. Auxiliary List Due to the high amounts of storms, the NHC has decided that 6 rotating auxiliary lists will be included in case the main lists names run out. If all of these names are used, the NHC will resort to using the Greek alphabet. Retirement In the spring of 2080, the World Meteorological Organization officially retired the names Damien, Ginny, Jeremiah, Lance, Marion, Reuben, and Troy from its rotating lists due to the amounts of deaths and damages caused. The names will be replaced with Devlin, Gretchen, Jules, Lennox, Marcella, Rutherford, and Tristan for the 2085 hurricane season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons